Pedro
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Guardians | residence = Zou (Whale Forest) | occupation = Captain of the Guardians | epithet = | jva = }} Pedro of the Treetops is a jaguar mink and captain of the Guardians. He is currently accompanying Monkey D. Luffy's "Sanji retrieval team" to Whole Cake Island. Appearance Pedro is a large, male feline mink with spotted fur, white ears, and long, wavy blonde hair. Due to the ruthless way Jack and his men brutalized the minks, he suffered grievous injuries to the left side of his face and has a torn left ear. Upon entering Totland, Pedro donned a dress shirt with floral-like frills down the middle, a dark cape with the same frills on the edge, and a large dark hat which partially obscures his face. Gallery Personality Pedro is extremely loyal to whomever he may follow and is oftentimes overly eager to use force to help his allies during tense situations without wanting to wait for discussion. As such, as a Guardian of the Whale Forest he would quickly take out any intruder, admitting that he and the rest of the Guardians are a bit too sensitive to intruders, though he will call off an attack if told to do so. As a member of the Sanji retrieval team, Pedro is very cautious and distrusting, quickly preparing to use force against anyone he feels may be a threat to them, even if they seem to be friendly, as shown during their interaction with Charlotte Purin. He seems to like standing in trees and other high places and is sometimes intense when he gets up close to people. Relationships Mink Tribe Pedro cares about Nekomamushi and Inuarashi, going as far as to beg the Straw Hat Pirates to save them despite being near death himself. He also seems to have a rivalry with the Captain of the Musketeers, Sicilian. According to Nekomamushi, Pedro is the only one who can keep Pekoms in check, and Pekoms was noticeably nervous when Pedro joined the Sanji retrieval team. Pedro appears to be well-known even among non-residents of Zou, as a mink on Cacao Island quickly recognized him and Pedro was prompted to ask him to keep quiet about his presence in order to not attract more attention. Straw Hat Pirates When Sanji and his group first arrived on Zou, Pedro realized they were not with Jack and begged them to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. He later defended them from a misguided and belligerent Wanda by revealing that they were there to help. When Monkey D. Luffy arrived several days later and entered the Whale Forest without permission, Pedro had the Guardians surround him with the intent to attack, but ordered everyone to retreat after Wanda told him to. When he met the Straw Hats later that night, he apologized for attacking Luffy earlier and thanked them for saving the minks' lives. Due to Sanji's efforts to help save him and his people, Pedro was eagerly willing to assist the Straw Hats in rescuing him from Big Mom's captivity. Per his request, he joined Luffy's Sanji retrieval team in order to fulfill his gratitude. Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Guardians, Pedro has command over them, though his position and authority are below those of Nekomamushi. As a mink, Pedro is a natural-born warrior and can use Electro. He possesses considerable endurance, having remained conscious and stood up after being poisoned and tortured by Jack, who tortured only the strongest mink warriors. He can also jump to great heights from a standing position. He is very stealthy, as Monkey D. Luffy, a proficient Kenbunshoku Haki user, did not sense him hiding in the trees above him. Weapons During the battle with the Beasts Pirates, Pedro wielded a large machete. Upon his departure from Zou, Pedro wielded a rapier. History Past Sometime in the past, Pedro was a pirate and traveled with Pekoms. They went to Totland searching for poneglyphs but their journey was cut short. When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, invaded Zou in search of Raizo, Pedro and the other Guardians fought against them. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and unleashed Caesar Clown's Koro gas, which left the Mink Tribe poisoned and drastically weakened. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat and capture. and the minks were later saved when Sanji and his group came to Zou. When Sanji's group arrived, Pedro noticed that they were not allies with Jack and begged them to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. After Caesar neutralized the poison gas, Pedro and Tristan stopped Wanda from attacking Nami by revealing that she and her group were not the enemy. Soon afterward, the minks were saved when Sanji's group tended to their injuries. Zou Arc When Monkey D. Luffy entered the Whale Forest, Pedro and the other Guardians surrounded him, while Roddy and Blackback confronted him. However, when Wanda came and stopped the attack while telling him to give the order to retreat, Pedro did so, causing the rest of the Guardians to leave. That night, when the Straw Hat Pirates returned to the Whale Forest after visiting Inuarashi, Pedro greeted them and apologized to Luffy about his men's blunder earlier before informing him that Bepo and his group were waiting, though Luffy wanted to meet Nekomamushi and Pekoms. After pressing himself against Luffy, Pedro whispered the location of Pekoms and his knowledge of Sanji's predicament to him before taking Luffy to see Pekoms. The next day, as Kin'emon and Kanjuro entered Zou, Pedro took part in the search for them by surveying Kurau City from the top of a building. Upon seeing Inuarashi below, he tried to warn Nekomamushi to retreat temporarily, but the latter did not understand why he should do so and ended up making eye contact with Inuarashi, causing the two of them to clash. However, when the samurais revealed themselves, Pedro and the minks welcomed them and revealed that Raizo was safe on Zou before standing proudly at having kept his presence a secret. Kin'emon showed Pedro and the other minks the crest of the Kozuki Family on his back to confirm his allegiance. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly called a truce for the sake of Kozuki Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, Pedro and the rest of the minks were overjoyed. After Inuarashi and Nekomamushi took Law, the Straw Hats, and the samurais to the Whale Tree, the minks discussed the day that the two rulers began hating each other, with Pedro noting that their feud started after they returned from their voyage with Kozuki Oden barely alive. Happy that the two rulers finally made peace with each other, Pedro and the rest of the minks began to prepare a banquet to celebrate the occasion. However, when Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurais, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou began shaking as Zunisha started crying out, throwing Pedro and the others into a state of panic. Jack had returned and was attempting to destroy Zou by killing Zunisha. When Luffy and Kozuki Momonosuke heard a majestic voice in their heads, Pedro noted that both Oden and Gol D. Roger had heard the same voice, but could not converse with it. After Zunisha retaliated on Momonosuke's command and sank Jack's fleet with one blow, Pedro and the other calmed down. Later, Pedro volunteered to join the Sanji retrieval team, which prompted several other minks to volunteer for various reasons, to his surprise and irritation. However, Nekomamushi allowed only Pedro to accompany Luffy's group because he could keep Pekoms in line. As the team departed from Zou, everyone was shocked when Luffy jumped off Zunisha with the rest of the retrieval team. Totland Arc After sailing far away from Zou on the Thousand Sunny, a beleaguered Pedro was shocked to see Carrot had snuck onboard. Pedro tried to have the ship turn around, but Carrot begged them to let her come along despite his insistence that infiltrating a Yonko's stronghold would not be a game. As Luffy permitted Carrot to stay, Pedro received a newspaper that revealed the discovery and destruction of the Revolutionary Army's headquarters, Baltigo. While showing the newspaper to the rest of the team, Pedro assured a concerned Luffy that the story would have mentioned if a high-ranking member of the Revolutionary Army like Dragon or Sabo had been captured or killed. After passing through a storm, Luffy presented his cooking, which his team found to be completely revolting and inedible. When Luffy admitted that he used up all the food they had, the team found themselves in a food shortage crisis. A few days later, Pedro and the rest of the team were famished from the lack of food and overheated as they passed through boiling waters, but they were saved from starvation when Luffy managed to catch a gigantic fish. While Luffy suffered from severe food poisoning after eating the fish's toxic skin, Pedro and the others enjoyed a meal prepared by Nami using Sanji's recipe. After entering Big Mom's waters, Pedro and the rest of the team were approached by a ship belonging to Germa 66. The team was confronted by Sanji's younger brother Vinsmoke Yonji, who refused to give them an antidote to Luffy despite their pleas. Pedro prepared to fight Yonji, but Yonji's sister, Vinsmoke Reiju, came and healed Luffy. The two groups then parted ways. The team docked at Cacao Island, where Pedro and Brook donned disguises and accompanied Luffy and Chopper onto the island. When Luffy and Chopper ate an entire cafe and were confronted by a policeman, Pedro prepared to use force to free the two. Pedro then watched in shock as Luffy and Chopper were saved by Charlotte Purin. He was suddenly approached by a wolf mink who recognized him. Pedro told the mink that he was on vacation and told him to keep quiet about his presence. They later accompanied Purin to a cafe where she prepared food for them. The Sanji retrieval team was then shocked to learn that the woman they were conversing with was Sanji's betrothed, who in turn, was surprised to discover that the group was from the Straw Hat crew. As Purin panicked, Pedro quickly restrained her while holding a sword to her throat, much to Nami's chagrin. After calming down, Pedro and the team listened as Purin explained more about the Charlotte Family and her thoughts about Sanji. To Nami's objection, Pedro suggested keeping Purin bound and gagged to ensure that she would not report to Big Mom. However, Purin showed them a secret route to Whole Cake Island and told them where to meet her while promising to bring Sanji to them. The Sanji retrieval team then left in a hurry when guards arrived for Purin and quickly returned to the Thousand Sunny. Pekoms was nowhere to be seen and they found a message telling them to turn back. As they traveled on Purin's route, Pedro spotted the next island, Jam Island. Carrot then asked to take over lookout duty, and Pedro went down to the deck. When Carrot saw grape-colored waters nearby, Pedro revealed that some of the islands have rivers of juice that flowed into the ocean. Nami then inquired about his knowledge of the area and Pedro admitted that he had been in Totland once before. The team was then attacked by a giant sea centipede, and they began battling it. References Site Navigation it:Pedro ru:Педро Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians Category:Swordsmen Category:Smokers Category:Zou Characters